


Caretaker and Skeleton

by Anarchy_Lemur



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Censored Swears, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Lemur/pseuds/Anarchy_Lemur
Summary: “Hey! That’s my joke!”“Pf.. At least someone has a sense of humerus. You don’t have to be so clavicle.”“That doesn’t even make any sense!”“Of course it does!”“No it doesn’t!”





	1. See Them Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Skeleton Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700787) by [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax). 



You couldn’t believe it. You stare at the screen in front of you, tears welling in your eyes.

It was them.

They didn’t die, as everyone had told you. Instead, they saved an entire race that no one thought existed anymore.

It was Frisk.

Their black striped sweater helped them fit in perfectly to the monsters around them.

Beside them loomed a giant with a black beard and long, dangerous looking horns. On the other side was another similar to the first, but smaller, and looked more feminine. She was holding Frisk’s hand and standing slightly in front of them in a protective way.

They looked happy.

But that happiness didn’t last long.

“The authorities are rushing to the scene--” the reporter says, she continues as a group of officers climb out of their vehicles and surround the group of monsters, firearms at the ready.

Frisk.

Sweet Frisk jumps forward in a way to get between the two groups.

You’ve seen enough.

Standing, you grab a thin jacket and write a quick note on the whiteboard by the door before slipping out the front door and into the dark night.

By the time you make it to the area you saw on the news, monsters were already starting to set up camp with minimal help from the police.

As you approach, a few of the officers get in your way.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. This is a quarantined area. I ask that you leave immediately.” One of them says.

“No.” You look him in the eye and glare. “You expect me to leave while my charge is over there?! I haven’t seen them for weeks! Everyone thought they were dead! And you want me to simply turn around and walk away from them?!” You shout. The officer holds his hands up in a placating gesture and talks softer.

“I wish I could help, but we have orders to not let anyone in or out of the area. You need to go home. This should be resolved within the next forty eight hours.” He tries to explain, but you’re having none of it.

“I am not leaving! And you and I both know forty eight hours isn’t going to be enough to ‘resolve' something this big!” Some of the nearby monsters look in your direction.

The officer starts to sweat as he softens his voice further, “W-well, we will work as fast as we can to work this out. But please just go.” Some of the monsters start to approach.

“No.”

He reaches for the gun at his hip when the large monster with the beard and horns comes to stand beside him. The monster had a little gold crown atop his head. He must be a king, or ruler of some sort.

“What seems to be the problem?” The monster king asks. You turn to him and gesture at the officer.

“This guy won’t allow me to talk to Frisk.” you tell him. He stares down at you for a while before finally speaking.

“How do you know Frisk? Are you their mother?”

Now it’s your turn to stare.

“Pf-- uh.. No. Heh. They’re my charge. Or.. Were. I can be pretty open minded when I want to be. And it looks like they’ve found a home with you. I just wanted to talk to them about a few things.” By the end, you’re smiling politely, the officer is pale as a sheet, and the monster in front of you looks contemplative.

“Follow me.” He finally says. The officer starts to protest, but shrinks back from the glare aimed at him. You follow the intimidating monster happily.

“Oh! By the way, my name is Y/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You introduce yourself. He glances at you and seems to attempt a smile.

“I am Asgore Dreemurr. King of monsters.” He says. You smile back.

When Frisk’s small form comes into view, you couldn’t be happier. The two they’re talking to makes you raise an eyebrow, and your smile gets larger.

Skeleton monsters.

Living, yelling, skeleton monsters. I mean, the one is constantly shouting. The other is quieter, but does it really make a difference? They’re walking, talking skeletons.

The shorter of the two looks up at you and raises his own eyebrow. Wait-- is it an eyebrow if you don’t have eyebrows? And how did he do that anyway?

His already large grin gets larger and he winks at you. Wait what-- he- I- but--

You tilt your head in confusion. He rolls his eyes-- or eye lights?-- at you and turns back to his conversation.

“Frisk.” Asgore says, successfully getting their attention. They turn and look at him before waving at the two skeletons and walking over to the two of you.

“Did you need something?” They ask.

“This human says they know you, and would like to speak with you.” Asgore says. Frisk finally looks at you. Their expression turns from a content neutral, to an apprehensive look.

“No!” They shout, backing away. “I-I don’t wanna go back!” You startle, shocked that this was the only thing they could come up with at seeing you.

“Whoa! No no no! That’s not why I’m here! Frisk, please..” You kneel to seem less intimidating and hold your arms out in front of you to show that you’re harmless. “It’s been weeks…”

They hesitate a moment, but end up falling into your arms in a warm embrace.

“I missed you…” they whisper.

“I missed you too.” You tell them. When they break away from the hug, you hang on to their elbows and begin:

“What happened?” you ask

“I got lost and fell into this big hole! I met a talking flower named Flowey! We became friends right away! And then I met mom--” they stop. Why did they-? Oh. You grin.

“Frisk. Will you introduce me to your ‘mom'?” You ask, somewhat excited. Their head snaps up and they stare at you. Their face broke into the biggest, happiest smile you’ve ever seen as they nod rapidly.

And then you’re dragged away by the hand.

When you finally stop, you’re face to snout with the feminine Asgore looking monster.

“Mom! This is Y/N! My old caretaker!” Frisk exclaims. She looks down at them, then at you.

“I… see…” her red eyes make contact with yours and the bags under her eyes seem to sink lower.

“Hi. I was hoping to talk to you.” You say, trying to lighten her mood.

“I’ll be over there!” Frisk exclaims happily, running toward another group of monsters. The monster watches them go with a warm smile, and turns back to you.

“I am listening.” She says.

“Well… uh.. Frisk is an orphan.. Lost both parents a few years back, and I’ve been caring for them, as well as a few others, since.” You begin, “and, uh.. When I saw the news earlier about Frisk saving monsters from the underground, they seemed to be genuinely happy.. Until, well..” You gesture to the officers, “and that’s why I’m here. To make sure they are safe and well cared for.. And finally give them the family they’ve yearned for.” When you finish, you know your confidence shone through. She blinked. And again. Her eyes welled with tears, and she covered her mouth with one of her large paws.

You smile patiently as she pulls herself back together.

“Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you..” She cries. You simply continue to smile at her.

“Dam--”

“Beaver?”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“Wh- f**kn’ stupid-- whaddaya mean, ‘beaver'?”

“What do you mean, ‘dam'?”

“Ya made the lady cry!”

“And what does that have to do with anything?” You smirk at the short skeleton.

“It has’a lot ta do with ev’rthin!”

“Gasp! I am offended!”

“What the f**k?! Did you actually just say the word ‘gasp'?! And waddaya got ta be offended for?!” You open your mouth to retort, but immediately snap your jaw shut when you hear the motherly monster laughing. You look at her and grin.

“Does our bickering tickle your _funnybone_?” You chuckle. She laughs harder.

“Hey! That’s my joke!”

“Pf.. At least someone has a sense of _humerus_. You don’t have to be so _clavicle_.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense!”

“Of course it does!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SHUT EYE!!” Someone yells from inside one of the more nicely put up tents.

“S-sorry boss!” The short skeleton calls back.

“Well, I should be heading back anyway. It was nice talking to you.” You say, then turn to the taller monster, “and I hope to see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you…?”

“Toriel. My name is Toriel.”

“It was nice meeting you, Toriel. I’ll see you tomorrow!” And with that, you head back home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, you wake to your alarm blaring in your ear.

Groaning, you roll and reach over to turn it off. Hitting the snooze, you sit up and stretch. When your alarm goes off a second time, you finally hit the button to turn it off. You move to the connected bathroom to prepare for the day.

When you leave the room, you’re wearing a light colored t-shirt and comfortable jeans. Pulling your hair up, you head toward the kitchen and start making breakfast. As you start on some bacon, the kids all start trickling into the dining room, each finishing their own task, such as setting the table and finishing any homework assignments. 

“Mrs. Y/N!” one of the younger three call.

“Miss Y/N.” you correct her with a laugh. She doesn’t seem to pay it any mind as she bounces excitedly in her seat.

“Mrs. Y/N! I made you something!” she shouts.

“What did you make?” you ask, cracking an egg into the pan.

“You have to come see it!’ she says. You chuckle.

“I’ll have to wait then..” you smile. She whines, but otherwise agrees as you finish making breakfast.

You set the food on the table and help serve it up with the help of Jule, the second oldest. As you eat, you discuss the plans for the day.

Jule and Brian have middle school, and later their respective club activities. Then Sarah, Syd and Raye have elementary.

When you drop everyone off, you head back home, and to the study. It’s a small room with bookshelves on one side and a long table with chairs on the other to serve as desks. There are two computers. You sit in front of one of them and log in.

Pulling up the necessary files, you start to fill them out in preparation to send them to your higher ups as well as the gentle Monster Frisk calls ‘Mom’. Thinking back on it, though, Monsters just got to the surface, so they probably don’t have any rights yet. And that means they can’t adopt human children.. You sigh and continue filling out the paperwork anyway.

At about 12:45, you save your work and get up for some lunch. 

Two bites in, there’s a knock at the door. 

You put down your sandwich and open the front door to be greeted by a police officer.

“Is something the matter?” You ask in concern.

“Miss Y/N? Caretaker of the child Frisk?” He asks. You nod. “You need to come with me.” You give him an odd glance as you grab your jacket and write a quick note on the board by the door, just in case. And with that, you follow the officer into his car, and to the monster camp.

When you get there, your blood freezes over. A kicking, screaming Frisk is being dragged away from Toriel, who was crying. The officers were aiming their guns at the group of monsters that had gathered, and in turn, the monsters were aiming their own attacks at the police. As soon as you’re let out of the car, you get to Frisk as fast as you can.

“Frisk!” You call, catching their attention as well as both tense sides. “You let them go this instant!” You shout at the officers dragging them away. They give confused glances behind you before understanding dawns on them. They slowly let go of the struggling child, who runs right into a hug with you.

“What’s happening?!” You ask.

“T-they don’t think I-I’m safe with them… P-please, I wanna go back to mom and Papyrus, and Sans, and Flowey…” they keep listing names as you watch the two groups with their attention split between you and the other.

You start walking, much to everyone’s surprise. Frisk follows closely beside you as you make your way between the groups.

“Go.” You tell Frisk, then turn to the group of officers. You don’t know if they did what you told them, but you weren’t bothered with that right now.

“Now you listen here! I don’t agree with what you’re doing, and I refuse to let you take away their freedom again! And I definitely won’t stand for you taking this child from their family!” As soon as those words leave your lips, the officers look shocked, and you almost regret the words. Almost.

“They’re monsters!” One shouts.

“I know that!” You shout back.

“They’ll kill you!”

“They can’t be trusted!”

“Get away from them!”

“Monsters!” 

“Demons!”

“They’re death itself!”

“Enough!” You shout, cutting off their insults. This was only getting worse, and you considered your options. And then an idea.

“If it comes to it, I will stand beside these monsters, and become their human ambassador.” You close your eyes and take a deep breath. “I will work for their freedom.”

Someone steps up beside you. You glance at him just as he puts his large paw on your shoulder. 

“Thank you..” He murmurs.


	3. Chapter 3

_What did you just get yourself into??_

Currently, you’re sitting in an office and struggling to understand this political mumbo jumbo.

They use terms you only vaguely understand, and it’s starting to get boring. You glance at the clock again.

Sigh…

You should be back home, helping the kids with their homework right now.. But instead, you’re sitting by Frisk, who had surprisingly been the monster’s first ambassador, and the king of monsters himself.

“I ask that you look over our request, we will agree to any terms you may have.” Asgore says, impressively professional.

“Yes, yes. I will see to it.” Senator Williams waves a dismissive hand. This guy hasn’t been taking you very seriously, and you’re close to breaking point, yet Asgore is as professional as ever, and nods his understanding.

“If that is all,” the Senator says as he stands, “then I’d like some time to discuss this with my people.” At this Asgore stands and bows, Frisk and you doing the same, and then leaves.

You sigh and stretch.

“How can you be so patient with that guy?? He didn’t take us seriously!” You say as soon as you’re in the armored transport vehicle. They didn’t want monsters roaming their streets, so they got some transport for Asgore and company. It was spacious so as to accommodate Asgore’s large stature and horns, but it was still a vehicle used to protect the humans from the monsters.

“I realize. And that is why we need to be more insistent. Determined.” At this, he looks to Frisk. They grin at him in return.

“Huh… well, it will definitely be a challenge. And I’m all in! But… I have the kids to take care of..” It’s been almost two weeks since the monsters came to the surface, and since then, you’ve been spending less and less time with the kids.

“Yes, I suppose so.” Asgore thinks for a moment.

“You can all move in with us!” Frisk suggests, “We have houses now, so you won’t have to worry about sharing a tent!”

“That is an excellent idea, Frisk.” Asgore comments.

“Do you have the space for all six of us? And then schooling..” You mention.

“We can make space, Toriel can care for the children while you’re away, and we have schools as well.” Asgore tells you.

“Well.. If it’s no problem.” You say, somewhat sheepishly.

“It is no problem.” He smiles in that awkward way as the car comes to a stop. You smile back and say your goodbyes, stepping out.

Watching as the vehicle pulls away, you wonder how the kids will take the news. You can only hope for the best.

“I’m home!” You call, stepping into the house.

“We’re in here.” Says Jule from the other room. You make your way to the dining room to see everyone sitting at the table, each doing their work like usual.

“You kids never cease to amaze me.” You laugh. They’ve never been so good about homework time, so the sight is a foreign one.

“Well, with you going out to do that ambassador thing you do, it’s easier to get things done.” Brian says.

“Awe, you guys missed me?” You ask, touched.

“N-no!” He bristles. You laugh.

“Well, I have news!” You decide that now is as good a time as any. They pause in their writing to look at you. “Well, I’ve been talking to Frisk and Asgore, and they want us to stay with them! It’d be easier for me to work with them if we’re closer, and I’d have more time to spend with all of you!” Some of their expressions make you a little nervous.

“You mean, go live with the monsters?” Brian asks. You nod.

“Sweet!” He exclaims.

“No!” Jule stands, “I have friends here! And what about school?!”

“They have a school, and you could always keep in touch.” You explain. She looks down, then walks out of the room. You watch her go sadly. You knew it’d be hard to get all of them to agree.

“I-I wanna go..” Syd stutters quietly.

“Me too!” Sarah raises her pencil in the air.

Raye only shakes his head.

After that, you all have dinner, and tell them to start packing whenever they’re ready.


	4. Chapter 4

“These terms are ridiculous! There’s no way!” You exclaim.

“We said we’d agree to any terms they had..” Frisk recalls.

“There’s nothing we can do about this. If we do not agree, we will not get citizenship.” Asgore explains. At this you scowl, just picturing the smug look on Senator Williams’ face as he signs these papers.

“Fine. But we’ll have to try to convince them to let up on their terms. Especially this one.” You put the paper down. Asgore nods.

“Of course.” He says.

“Ok.. Well, I have to finish moving the kid's stuff.” You stand from your seat. Frisk and Asgore do the same.

“I wanna help!” Frisk says.

“Thanks, Frisk.” You smile at them.

“I will send Papyrus with you.” Asgore offers. You look at him as he waves a beckoning hand.

“That’d be a huge help!” you tell him, smile stretching wider.

 

When you get home, giant skeleton monster and Frisk in tow, Papyrus immediately starts grabbing boxes and taking them out to the waiting truck.

“You guys ready?” you call to the house. Sarah pops up first and squeals at the sight of Frisk. Syd is next, curiosity in his dark eyes. Then Raye and Brian, who excitedly crowd Frisk. And finally Jule, who was more reluctant to join the group.

“Hey, guys!” Frisk grins.

It takes some time to get them all to start moving their boxes into the living room so Papyrus can take them out to the truck, and in that time, the kids greet the oddly stoic skeleton monster. Sarah and Brian seem to take an immediate liking to him, and Sarah tries her best to act just like him.

He scowls when he sees the poor kid trying to pick up a particularly heavy box.

“DON’T TOUCH THAT! I WILL GET IT!” He scolds. She jumps at his sudden tone, but turns to him with a big grin.

“Okay! Can I take this one?!” She asks, and gestures to another, bigger box.

“NO! … HERE. YOU CAN TAKE THIS ONE!” He hands her a smaller box labelled “blankets”. She grabs it happily with another grin and runs out the door. You chuckle, and keep packing the truck yourself. When all of the boxes are packed up, you head off for Monster Town.

As soon as the boxes were all moved into the new apartment, Papyrus and Frisk take their leave; the kids waving them goodbye.

“Well, what do you think?” You ask, gesturing to the large apartment.

“I love it!” Sarah yells.

Syd and Brian shrug while the others stare a bit, taking it all in.

“It’s weird..” Raye says. You nod, understanding.

“Woah! Look at this kitchen!” Jule calls from the other room. You walk in with the others to see Jule gawking at an open kitchen with nice blue tiling and dark granite countertops almost as dark as the tiles are light.

“Thought you’d like it.” You say. “Now what do you say we make dinner?” For the first time today, she seemed genuinely excited to be here. Though, it doesn’t last as halfway through eating dinner, a ruckus is heard from our neighbors. Yelling and swearing, and then the booming bass of bad music.

The rest of the night involved awkward silences and failed ignorance of the crude music emanating from our neighbor. Though, when it was time to get some sleep, and the music still hadn’t ceased, you decided you need to do something.

So you march over to your neighbor’s door and give it a series of firm knocks.

“who’s ‘ere?” A vaguely familiar voice asked through the door.

“Wool.”

“wool, who?” He sounded mildly annoyed.

“Wool you turn your music down? We’re trying to sleep.” Your only reply was the music getting exponentially louder. You groaned, your face landing in the palm of your hand.

This was going to take a while…

And it did. You had given up about two hours ago because it was already midnight.

At least he turned it back to its original volume.

It was still loud, but it wasn’t deafening.

And you had another meeting in the morning to go over how to break the news to the monsters of Monster Town.

Your door opened slowly, and in walked Syd, tears streaming down his face. He climbed under your covers with you, and you held him tight, knowing he had had another nightmare. He sniffled and snuggled into you, falling back to sleep.

You sigh. Tomorrow is going to be another exhausting day…

 

You wake up the next morning to utter silence. It was beautiful. You carefully wake Syd up, then go about your usual morning routine, with the occasional need to dig in a box to find something.

During breakfast, you discuss the day’s plans. You had a quick meeting first thing, and they could take care of themselves, but you left Toriel’s number with them just to be sure. After that, you needed to go shopping. And then you had the rest of the day to unpack.

 

The meeting was fairly short this time, and you all agreed that the sooner they hear the news, the better.

Shopping wasn’t much different, just some more eggs, milk, and butter. Though, you grabbed a bag of goodies for the kids. They _dessert_ it. Hah! See, you were funny. Those kids don’t know what they’re talking about!

You chuckle to yourself.

When you get home, you put your groceries away, and drop the bag of candies on the kitchen counter. You greet the kids, and start unpacking.


End file.
